


A Snake in Lions clothing raised by Dragons

by patrysia181



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter reborn into Westeros, M/M, Mpreg, basically a what if story, just came to my mind, just some whimsical thinking on my part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrysia181/pseuds/patrysia181
Summary: Harry Potter is reborn in the Westeros World as the second son of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen. What kind of ripples will him being there create? Can the fate of the Targaryen family be changed? Will his birth bring glory or doom to the Targaryen family?





	1. The Death of Harry Potter and Birth of Hadrian Targaryen

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a 'what if' story. I just thought on what would've happened had Harry been reborn into the Westeros' world and specifically into the Targaryen family. Would his birth bring glory to them or would it just all end the same way? Feel free to read this and comment if you wish! Chapters will come sporadically as my muses come and go for this story but it will be updated and it will get finished as well. 
> 
> I haven't really read the books or seen the show apart from the odd episode or two as it aired on TV but I had done research and I had read fics. 
> 
> This is being cross-posted over from ff.net, I'm on there under the same name as here.

Harry Potter's end didn't come at the hands of a Dark Wizard or even during a raid gone bad on one his mission. No, at only the age of thirty-one, Harry Potter passed away in his bed, poisoned by his dear wife Ginevra Potter nee Weasley who thought that she would receive all of Harry's assets. Unfortunately for the witch, Harry's will clearly stated that all of his possessions and titles were to pass onto his godson, Theodore Lupin and that only the Potter fortune be split between his three children with them being the only ones able to access the vaults when they turned of age.

That night, as he closed his eyes for the final time, aware of what was happening but unable to fight the slow acting poison and not even bothering to try, he called forth the three fabled Deathly Hallows. The Cloak of Death appeared beneath him, wrapping securely around his shoulders, the Ressurection Stone appeared in his fist, held securely in those firm fingers and the Elder Wand appeared in his other hand. The magic of all three Deathly Hallows singing in happiness as they were finally reunited with their Master.

And just as Harry was about to breath his last breath the entity known as Death appeared at his bedside and the entire world stopped moving; the clock on the bedside table stopped ticking, the cars outside were quiet, the birds were no longer chirping. The only sounds were Harry's ragged breaths and Death's shallow ones.

"Hello, Death." The Master of Death rasped out, emerald eyes hazy in pain, a grimace on the beautiful face marring Harry's features.

"Hello Master," Death replied back, his voice monotone and just a bit cold. "I wasn't expecting to see you until you lived a full life. You accelerated the poison yourself, why?" The being was curious even though the tone of voice betrayed nothing. "With Pheonix Tears in your system they should've stopped the poison but you injected yourself with basilisk venom that accelerated the poison... why did you do that Master?"

"Ginny was poisoning me, my children rarely see me because of me always being in bed... What do I have to live for Death?" The Boy-Who-Lived questioned sadly, his eyes falling closed. "There's nothing keeping me here. I'd rather not live every day being poisoned by my wife."

"Ah, yes, Ginevra Weasley." Death let out a rattling laugh. "Tell me, Master, what would you say if I told you that as the Master of Death you could decide what fate your soul has?"

"..." Harry's eyes snapped open and he stared at the cloaked entity before him, his eyes narrowed. "What...?"

"Oh yes, as the Master of Death you get to decide what happens to your soul." Death's voice was still monotone but the underline of amusement was heard by the wizard. "I can send you on to be with your family, I can get rid of the poison in your system and return you back to life or... I can send you on to be reborn. Whether in this world or in a completely different one is up to you. I can send your soul to the past, far into the past or I can send it into the future. I can send it to be reborn on a completely different continent or a completely different world altogether. Tell me Master, how does being reborn in a world where no-one knows who you were sound to you? Where magic is wild and free but told about in Old Nan stories?"

"What's the catch?" Harry knew that accepting straight off without getting any more information would be suicide.

"The Elder Wand." Death seemed to be amused, the air around him a bit lighter than it was just mere moments before. "The Cloak and Stone will go with you if you decide to follow that path. Your memories, while dimmed, will still be there and you'll have to dig to find them but I dare say that you won't even venture into your mind to find them. You get to feel what having a mother's love feels, what it feels to be like a little brother, how it feels to be a big brother. You will be reborn into a world where wars are waged day in and day out but I doubt you'll find much trouble fitting in that type of setting."

"..." Harry sighed, his eyes closing once more. It wasn't really a hard decision to make. Truthfully, the only thing stopping him from going would be the fact that he wouldn't be able to see his family for even more years still. Yet, the thought of having a warm and loving home sounded more appealing than just laying back and dying now. "The Elder Wand for the chance at another life doesn't sound like a bad deal. My magic?"

"It will be there, just a little less than you have now." Death replied. "Good luck Master, this time I hope I will not see you until it is your time to die."

With that the entity took the Elder Wand from Harry and with a swipe of its skeletal hand, Harry felt consciousness leaving him, the last of his breath finally leaving. And, as he closed his eyes, Harry agreed. This time he would make sure to survive he was grey, wrinkly, old and unable to walk.

* * *

As Harry's eyes closed, in a completely different world, at a beautiful castle, the screams of a labouring woman were heard through the countless of corridors, hand-maidens running about the delivery room where a woman of unparalleled beauty was laying on a table, her hair clinging to her face as sweat poured down, her abdomen rippling as she clenched her hand around that of her husband's who was patiently sitting beside her, gallantly letting her break his hand.

"Push my lady!" One of the many midwives urged her lady, brown eyes cautious as she sat in front of Queen Rhaella, her hand cupping the head of a silver-haired babe, fear clenching at her heart. "One more big push my lady!" And with a loud and resounding scream, Rhaella Targaryen, the sister-wife of Aerys Targaryen and a proud mother of Rhaegar Targaryen, heaved a great push and the servant at the end of the table caught the rest of the baby, fingers quickly checking the child over.

Just as she was about to announce that Queen Rhaella had another stillborn, the babe opened his beautiful purple eyes and let out a piercing wail, hands and feet kicking out; with a breath of relief the woman stood and quickly cleaned the blood of the child before she moved around the table to hand the child to his mother.

"It's a boy my lady, a strong and healthy baby boy."

"Look Aerys." Rhaella breathed as she held the babe in her arms, purple eyes fondly watching the child that, as soon as he felt his mother's heat, curled into her arms and closed his eyes, a small, tiny fist curling into the woman's dress. "Our baby, our darling Hadrian."

"Aye." Aerys Targaryen, the King of Westeros and Lord Targaryen nodded. "Our baby boy. Hadrian Targaryen, the first of his name."

Death stood in the corner of the room and watched the new member of the Targaryen family.

"Your decision Master changed the course of the Targaryen fate." If Death had a visible face there would've been a smirk on the entities face. "Live, live your life to the fullest and lets see if you can change how the Targaryen's rule Westeros. Winter is coming after all and Westeros will need to be united together to survive it."

With one last look at its Master, Death disappeared from the room. For now, he would watch over his Master and impart knowledge on him when and if it would be needed. The being though honestly doubted that. It's Master was smart and even though during his first life it had been stalled, during this one his Master would flourish. And he couldn't wait for the ripples that his Master would make in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

Hadrian's seventh nameday came with little fanfare, the child in question wanted nothing fancy, he didn't really care for the tourney's or balls that his parents threw for Rhaegar; instead, the young child was more interested in spending his time between mountain's of scrolls and books, learning anything and everything that he could. He was sharp on the uptake and he easily grasped onto the subject that he was studying, able to surprise his tutors and parents whenever the subject of his studies came up.

It wasn't that he was a genius or some such other nonsense like that; it was just thanks to being able to organize his mind that Hadrian retained knowledge of whatever he learnt. He could read a book and be able to quote it within hours of reading it. His mind was such an organized place that Hadrian didn't doubt that Death had a hand in it. There was no way the being wouldn't have given him a bit of a hand at least.

"I knew you would be here Hadrian." Rhaegar Targaryen's exasperated tone of voice brought a giggle to Hadrian's lips as the child looked up from the books that surrounded him, emerald eyes twinkling in happiness as he watched his brother approach with his best friend, Arthur Dayne, and one of their many guards, Prince Lewyn Martell. "Mother is looking for you. Apparently, father has decided to throw a feast for your seventh nameday and you are _required_ to attend so you are not allowed to spend your day buried behind books. Come along, there are some cloths prepared for you and a warm bath as well."

"B-But...!" Hadrian's lower lip wobbled as he whined out, a pout firmly attaching itself and his arms petulantly crossing over his chest. "Father knows I don't like feasts or parties or those tournies that he has for your nameday!"

" _I_ know that. _You_ know that. And father knows that as well but he has decided that it's time to get you started on socializing with our people." Rhaegar firmly stated even if he wanted to give into his brother. "Let's go, no time for dawdling." Rhaegar held out his hand and wriggled his fingers for his brother who stared at Rhaegar before he huffed and jumped off his chair, stomping sulkily towards his elder brother. "Don't sulk. Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

"...I doubt it." Hadrian declared hotly as he held tightly onto Rhaegar's hand, the two of them walking towards Hadrian's room with Arthur and Lewyn following after, the Prince exchanging an amused look with Rhaegar's best friend. Everyone knew that Rhaegar would do anything for Hadrian so seeing him firm with his little brother always amused everyone. Especially when Rhaegar had a sulky child to deal with afterwards.

"Stop sulking," Rhaegar ordered once more only for Hadrian to stick his tongue out at Rhaegar and turn away from him, though the hold he had on Rhaegar's hand hadn't loosened at all. "Please stop sulking Hadrian, I'll be there with you as will Arthur. Can you stop sulking... for me?" Rhaegar tugged his brother to a stop and crouched down to be eye level with the young child.

"You _know_ I don't like being in the centre of attention... They all know instantly _what_ I am." Hadrian scowled, his young face scrunching up in annoyance.

Rhaegar sighed softly.

"That's the real reason of why you don't want any parties or tourney's during your nameday, isn't it?" Rhaegar asked. "You don't want them to find out you're a bearer."

"..." Hadrian turned away from Rhaegar. "They'll just see me as some trophy to have Rhaegar... I don't want that!"

"Hey!" Rhaegar tugged Hadrian into his arms and tightly hugged the child. "No-one will look at you as some trophy Hadrian. You are their Prince and anyone who looks at you wrong will meet the end of my sword."

"Promise?" Hadrian questioned softly, looking at Rhaegar with wide, doe-like eyes.

"I promise. Now shoo, let the servants wash and dress you. I'll come pick you up to take you to mother afterwards." Rhaegar kissed Hadrian's forehead and pushed him through the door to his room, watching as Hadrian was ushered towards the tub before the door to his brother's room was closed firmly.

"He's still scared?" Arthur questioned his best friend.

"Wouldn't you be?" Rhaegar retorted as he stalked towards his own bedroom. "Father was ready to bundle Hadrian up and lock him in the highest tower that he could with thousands of knights surrounding it when he learnt of Hadrian's bearer status. Mother managed to talk him down from it. Do you know how many Lords will be pestering Father for Hadrian's hand in marriage to their sons? We're lucky that we're the royal family otherwise Father wouldn't have a choice in whom Hadrian married. No-one can force Father to give them Hadrian."

"If it came to His Highness being pestered by the Lords and Ladies I'm quite sure that neither of my nephews would mind if I stepped in and informed them all that Hadrian is betrothed to one of them." Prince Lewyn commented.

"It won't come to that." Rhaegar shook his head. "If someone tries something underhanded my father will just order Hadrian to be taken back to his rooms with guards posted around it. But then again Hadrian will probably just use that cutting tongue of his to remind them all that he's their Prince."

"Oh, I would love to see that!" Arthur snickered, his eyes lit with amusement; he remembered the countless of times that Hadrian, for all that he was a young child, cut down an adult to a blubbering mess when they got on his nerves by annoying him.

"I'm sure you would," Rhaegar stated dryly with a wry smirk on his lips as he slipped into his room, leaving Arthur and Prince Lewyn outside while he got dressed into his garb.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hadrian was still sulking when his brother came to fetch him. Dressed in his royal clothes, Hadrian was a sight to behold. His Targaryen silvery hair fell in waves down his back, the servants deciding to leave it down for the night, his purple eyes popped out due to the black khol around the child's eyes. The black and red Targaryen colours seem to just bring out the younger Prince's beauty.

"Hadrian." The warning in Rhaegar's voice made the young child scrunch his nose up but he straightened and his face smoothed into a polite smile even though the stormy expression in his eyes didn't disappear; he wasn't happy and his family were going to know that.

With a sigh, Rhaegar took Hadrian's hand in his and tugged the young child to start walking. Rhaegar knew that his younger brother wasn't happy with being put on display, essentially, but there was no way that he could get away from not at least being there in the beginning, it was a name-day party for him after all and their parents would be disappointed if Hadrian were to not attend.

"Mother, Father," Hadrian spoke happily as they all walked into the throne room where a handful of tables were placed with food being placed there by their servants.

"Hadrian." Rhaella smiled happily, even though the pain on her face was clear to see for the silver-haired, purple-eyed child who let go of Rhaegar's hand to walk forward and hug his mother around the waist. Just weeks before Hadrian's seventh nameday, Rhaella had lost another child, a girl this time. Hadrian had felt suspicious about all these deaths and he had questioned Death on it who grimly informed him that their Maester was poisoning Rhaella so that she didn't have any girls, with no proof though, Hadrian couldn't accuse the man of anything.

"Happy nameday Hadrian." Aerys tugged Hadrian from his mother's hold so that he could wrap his own around their youngest child.

"Thank you, Father." Hadrian murmured softly, his arms wrapping around the man's waist. Even though he wasn't happy with his father putting on this party, he didn't and couldn't blame him. His parents needed something to focus on.

"Come, sit, the guests will be arriving soon." Aerys ushered his son into his place at the table, right beside Rhaegar who was already sat down himself, Arthur Dayne on the chair opposite the Prince.

With a sigh, Hadrian did so, quietly bracing himself for the commotion that would happen; he was probably going to be regretting this later on but for now, he would smile and bear it, if only for his parents who need this.

* * *

The party had been going on for a good three hours before Hadrian was ready to call it quits and head back to his room; his head was throbbing and his fingers were itching to just strangle someone. As he had feared, the Lords and Ladies who were more in tune with their innate magic had instantly known that he was a bearer, one of the rarest treasures in the entire Westeros. There were only a handful of beares born every year and they were all searched for by the most influential of families who wanted a bearer in their own family.

He twitched as another lord came by and simpered up to him, showing off his twenty nameday old son who was blankly staring at Hadrian.

"I'm sorry sir..." He stared at the man, deliberately leaving the surname, indicating to the man that Hadrian didn't care who he was. "I'm only seven nameday's old, I am not looking for any marriage or betrothal contracts at the moment. Your son is over the age of twenty, he is much too old to be of any use to me in the future. Now if you'll excuse me, I see the Prince of Dorne there." With that Hadrian swiftly left his seat and made his way over to where his brother was stood with the Dorne royalty, squeezing himself past Rhaegar, Hadrian placed himself between his brother and Prince Lewyn who gave him an amused smirk.

"Enjoying yourself my prince?" Lewyn teased the child who gave the guard an unimpressed stare.

"I swear, if it wasn't for us being Royalty I would've been bought by one of the Lords already," Hadrian grumbled tiredly, sighing and shaking his head.

"It must be hard, being a bearer." Prince Doran spoke up, eyeing the child who was holding tightly onto his brother's hand; Rhaegar just gave the young child a soft smile and squeezed the hand in his hold.

"Not really. It just means that I'm able to birth children and that they'll be strong than if they were born by a woman." Hadrian shrugged a shoulder, leaning against his brother. "I'm the first Targaryen in generations that was born as a Bearer, mother thinks that the seven were looking down on me when I was born."

"Doesn't it make you feel... feminized... that you were born as a bearer?" Princess Elia questioned with a curious look in her eyes that made Hadrian's own eyes narrow at the woman who was his brother's intended, he didn't think she meant it as an insult so he wasn't going to berate her for it. "That you, a prince, are no more than a woman in these people's eyes?"

"Why should it? Just because I'm a bearer doesn't mean that I'm a woman all of a sudden. It just means that if I decide that I want to marry a male I will be able to gift him an heir." Hadrian replied. "At least my parents are allowing me to decide my own future. I'm not the heir to the crown and while I may be next in line for the throne after Rhaegar when the two of you marry it will be his children that will be heirs to the throne. Now then, if you'll excuse me, Princess Elia, I think I'll ask my parents if I may be excused." He curtly nodded his head and stalked off towards his parents who were entertaining the Lords and Ladies that came to the Red Keep for his nameday.

"Mother, Father," The seven nameday old prince smiled at his parents. "I feel tired, would you mind if I headed off to bed now?"

"Of course Hadrian," Aerys replied with a smile of his own, bringing Hadrian in for a quick and a kiss on the forehead. "Ser Barristan, would you please take Hadrian back to his room?"

"Of course your highness," Barristan replied and fell into step with Hadrian when the child spun on his heel and left the throne room, his stiff shoulders relaxing as soon as they were both out. Hadrian kept silent on the way to his room, his brows furrowed. Clearly, the child was deep in thought and Barristan wasn't going to bring him out of it. If Hadrian wanted an opinion from him the boy would ask him.

"...Ser Barristan..." Hadrian's fingers were on the handle of his door though his face was turned over his shoulder to look at the older guard. "Do you think that being a bearer means I'm a woman?"

"Of course not," Barristan replied easily, crouching to be on Hadrian's eye-level. "My younger brother is a bearer and no-one dares to think that it means he's a woman. Whoever told you that clearly doesn't know what being a bearer means. Now, off you go to bed and have a long sleep my prince. I'll stay and keep guard over your room."

"Thank you, Ser," Hadrian replied with a soft smile and slipped into the room; he didn't even bother changing before he collapsed face-first on his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His dreams filled with little silver-haired or purple-eyed children running around with a faceless male laughing and running after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter done! It's a little longer than my first one but this is about the length that all the other chapters will be. I would like some constructive criticism and the third chapter is currently being written. As you can see there was a large time-skip between the first and this chapter and I wanted it to be like that. There will be another time-skip in the next chapter, to when Viserys is born and then after that will be another time-skip. I don't know how long the timeskips will be but it will be after around chapter five that there will be no more timeskips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at doing a story based on either GoT or ASOIAF or even a crossover between them and Harry Potter. My characterisation may not be up to standard but feel free to comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
